Eine Nacht voller Schatten
by Lumpimausi
Summary: Hermine Granger hat eine Liebe verloren, eine Liebe, die sie nicht verwunden hat. Doch da begegnet sie einer Gestalt, die alles verändert. Songfic


Hallöchen!

Ich hab diese Geschichte vor längerer Zeit zu einem FF-Wettbewerb geschrieben, an dem ich den 2. Platz belegt habe und ich dachte mir, dass sie hier auch mal stehen könnte. Der Text hat für mich eine tiefsinnigere Bedeutung, weshalb ich ihn gewählt habe. Vielleicht findet ihr ja heraus, wen ich meine, aber ich will nicht zuviel verraten.

Ich wünsch viel Spaß beim Lesen und würde mich über Reviews riesig freuen!

* * *

**Eine Nacht voller Schatten**

_Das letzte Mal, als _

_wir uns sahen - _

_hell war der Mond _

_und die Nacht voll Schatten. _

_Fühlte ich das Unheil nahen - _

_hell war der Mond _

_und die Nacht voll Schatten. _

_Und ein Geheimnis _

_von dem ich nichts weiß, _

_trieb dich fort in die Dunkelheit. _

_Eine offne Rechnung, _

_ein alter Streit, _

_auf dem anderen Ufer _

_der Nacht. _

Die Schatten zogen sich über das nur sanft vom Mond erhellte Gelände, als eine junge Frau auf ihren Balkon trat. Die Nacht war so klar und doch so wild wie schon lange nicht mehr. Der Mond tauchte die schöne Villa, zu der der Balkon gehörte, am Rande eines unscheinbaren Dorfes, in silbern glänzendes Licht. Alles war still, unheimlich still und trostlos. 

Sie konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern, an jene Nacht, in der es geschah und keiner es verhindert hatte. In jener Nacht, in der sie das verloren hatte, was ihr am teuersten gewesen war. Bis heute konnte weder sie noch sonst jemand es verstehen und dies quälte sie Nacht für Nacht ... die Nacht war grausam seither ... sie hatte Angst vor ihr, obwohl sie ihr doch so vertraut schien. Schon als sie ein kleines Kind war, war es so gewesen, auch wenn sie damals bei ihren Eltern Schutz gesucht hatte. Diesen Schutz brauchte sie nicht mehr, denn sie war erwachsen und stand mit beiden Beinen im Leben. Doch war es genau dies, was sie gewollt hatte?

Ja, das war es, wenn da nicht _er _gewesen wäre, der, der ihr alles gegeben hatte und ihr wieder alles genommen. Er war es, der ihr den Schlaf raubte, er war es, der ihr Leben so tief in den Abgrund gezogen hatte. Sie konnte ihm keine Schuld geben. Wie denn auch? Konnte man jemandem, der nicht mehr lebte, das überhaupt geben? Es war eben nichts mehr gut zumachen und sie müsste selbst damit klarkommen.

Doch konnte sie das?

War das wirklich erreichbar?

Konnte sie darauf wirklich bauen?

Wie unerträglich diese ständigen Fragen in ihrem Kopf waren. In diesen Tagen wünschte sie sich, sie müsste nicht darüber nachdenken und könnte einfach alles bei dem lassen, wie es war. Sie wünschte sich, sie könnte kaltherzig sein und darüber hinwegsehen.

Doch sie war nicht kaltherzig, sie war zerbrechlich, wie jeder Mensch, der das durch gemacht hatte, was sie erleben musste und das verübelte ihr auch niemand. Selbst ihre Mutter und ihre beiden besten Freunde aus ihrer Schulzeit auf Hogwarts, Ron Weasley und Harry Potter, versuchten ihr Halt zu geben, auch wenn sie eigentlich diejenigen gewesen waren, die von ihm abgeraten hatten. Sie liebte ihn nun mal immer noch und sie würde es wohl auch immer tun, selbst wenn er nicht mehr bei ihr sein konnte. Das würde auch ihre Mutter nie ändern können. Manchmal hatte die junge Frau sogar das Gefühl, dass ihre Eltern und Freunde sich zu viele Sorgen machten. Sie konnte schließlich auf sich alleine aufpassen, sie war erwachsen und das sollten auch sie endlich kapieren! Sie verstand, dass es gut gemeint war, aber verstanden sie denn nicht, dass sie das alles noch mehr in die Nacht zog?

Wehmütig schritt sie zu einem schönen kreisrunden Tisch, an den sie sich setzte und ihr Wasserglas abstellte, wie sie es in letzter Zeit Nacht für Nacht tat, sich wünschend, er wäre hier bei ihr ...

__

_Am Himmel zogen _

_wilde Wolken - _

_hell war der Mond _

_und die Nacht voll Schatten. _

_Lief dir nach _

_und konnte dir nicht folgen - _

_hell war der Mond _

_und die Nacht voll Schatten._

Was sie allerdings nicht wusste, dass nur einige Meter entfernt von ihrem Haus, in dem Schatten der Bäume eines kleinen Waldes, eine Gestalt stand. Sie hatte sich in ihren Umhang gehüllt und die Augen des Wesens fixierten die Villa, die am Rande eines Hügels stand. Die scharfen Gesichtszüge ließen darauf hindeuten, dass die Person ein Mann sein musste. Er war hoch gewachsen, hatte ein bleiches Gesicht, was im Mondlicht, welches den Waldrand nicht ganz erreichte, noch stärker zu Geltung kam und die langen grauweißen Haare fielen an seinen Schultern hinab. Seine Augen waren völlig schwarz, aber nicht einfach nur schwarz, sondern schwärzer als die Nacht, unheimlich und doch anziehend. Es schien fast so, als wäre er eine lebendige Leiche. Er trug einen langen schwarzen Umhang, der seinen Körper völlig einhüllte und immer noch starrte er mit gebannten Augen direkt auf das Haus. 

Nicht lange stand er so, als eines seiner Hände sich durch den Spalt des Umhangs zwang und den Stoff ergriff. Diese langen knochigen und unmenschlichen Finger deuteten ebenfalls darauf hin, dass er kein normaler Mensch sein musste.

Unheilvoll bewegte er sich dann langsam zur Villa empor, als hätte er etwas gesichtet, was ihn interessierte. Er schien nicht zu gehen, sondern beinahe zu schweben. Es war ein eigenartiger Gang, aber er wirkte sehr galant und edel. Jetzt, da sein Umhang ihn durch das Gehen nicht mehr völlig einhüllte, konnte man sehen, dass er auch sehr edel angezogen war, fast wie ein Lord oder ein Graf, doch diese waren in dieser Gegend hier schon längst mehr oder weniger ausgestorben. Das 21. Jahrhundert hatte anscheinend einiges an Fortschritt, was der Mann nicht zu wissen schien.

Die braunschopfige Frau, die immer noch an ihrem Balkon saß, seufzte schwer und zog das Haargummi aus ihrem buschigen Haar, sodass es ihr über die Schultern glitt. Ihre dunkelbraunen Augen wirkten leicht glasig, als sie in den Himmel starrte und sich wünschte, sie könnte nach den Sternen greifen. Ihr Verstand ließ sie in diesen Nächten des Öfteren im Stich und sie wusste am Tage selbst nicht mehr, über was genau sie nachgedacht hatte und es war ihr auch sichtlich egal. Manchmal wünschte sie sich, die Nacht würde nie enden, manchmal wiederum ersehnte sie den Tag herbei, um endlich auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Aus diesem Grund hatte sie auch ihrem Job gekündigt und war sozusagen arbeitslos. Finanziell löste das allerdings kein Ruin aus, denn ihr Mann hatte ihr viel hinterlassen. Sein Beruf war auch von großem Interesse gewesen. Er war Musicaldarsteller gewesen und dabei auch noch sehr erfolgreich ...

Wieder diese Fragen ...

Warum ...?

Hatte sie ihm nicht genug gegeben?

War sein Leben nicht gut genug für ihn gewesen?

Ja, sie wusste, er wollte viel erreichen und er war schon immer ehrgeizig gewesen, aber dies war doch kein Grund. Er hätte mit ihr reden können ...

Tränen der Einsamkeit, die ihr seit Langem schon verwehrt gewesen waren, kullerten nun ihre Wangen hinab. Schon lange hatte sie nicht mehr weinen können und war dankbar darüber wenigstens ein paar Tränen liegen lassen zu dürfen. Ihr Blick streifte derweil über das Dunkle vor ihr, was so unheimlich still war, dass man fast schon Angst kriegen könnte.

_Ich hörte Stimmen, _

_jemand schien dir zu drohen, _

_ irgendwo in der Dunkelheit. _

_Sieben Schüsse fielen, _

_ein Mann lief davon, _

_auf dem anderen Ufer _

_der Nacht. _

Unmittelbar in der Nähe ihres Balkons stand nun die schemenhafte Gestalt und fixiert die Veranda. Er beobachtete allerdings nicht den Balkon selbst, sondern die Frau, die dort saß und in den Himmel starrte. Eigenartige Erinnerungen schienen ihn zu übermannen, denn er war schon länger nicht mehr er selbst. Er wusste zwar seinen Namen, doch mehr auch nicht. Es schien ihm so, als würde er sich selbst nicht kennen und dies verunsicherte ihn noch mehr. Auch wusste er nicht, warum er Abend für Abend hier war, doch diese junge Frau schien seine Erinnerungen anzuziehen. Nie hatte er sich weiter herangewagt als so und immer mehr verspürte er den Drang, ein einziges Mal mit ihr zu kommunizieren. Ihre Schönheit war unverkennbar und außerdem verspürte er noch eine andere Gier, der er seit Tagen nicht mehr hatte stillen können und das schwächte ihn, sogar mehr, als ihm lieb war. 

Nun beschloss er sich einen Weg auf das Dach zu verschaffen, was ihm durch seine jetzige Gestalt sehr leicht fiel. Er hatte sehr viel entdeckt, seit er das war, was er hier sah und zum Teil gefiel es ihm auch, denn viele Dinge, die ein Mensch sonst brauchte, waren ihm erspart. Das Einzige, was ihm immer noch fehlte, war seine Vergangenheit, die ausgelöscht schien. Blitzschnell und geräuschlos hangelte er sich nach oben und stand wenige Sekunden später auf den Dachziegeln, die zwar nicht angenehm waren, aber man konnte dennoch Halt finden. Er konnte nur von Vorteil reden keine Höhenangst zu haben, denn sonst wäre er mit seinem Spielchen am falschen Platze. Er ging ein paar Schritte nach vorn und beobachtete die junge Frau jetzt von dort aus. Ein normaler Mensch hätte sich gewundert, dass seine Gestalt keinen Schatten durch das doch so grelle Vollmondlicht auf den Balkon warf ...

Sie schien davon nichts mitbekommen zu haben, denn unablässig starrte sie weiterhin den Himmel an. Jedoch schüttelte sie nach einer Weile über sich selbst den Kopf. Wie konnte sie solch Unsinn glauben, war sie jetzt verrückt geworden? Sie nahm ihr Glas zur Hand und trank einen großen Schluck daraus. Plötzlich packte sie ein unmenschliches Hassgefühl und sie schmetterte das halb volle Glas auf den Boden. Aufschnaufend wusste sie, dass ihr das gut getan hatte, aber dennoch fühlte sie sich merkwürdig bedrückt. Sie war müde und das konnte man ihr auch nicht verdenken, denn schließlich waren diese ständigen Gefühlsschwankungen und die schlaflosen Nächte nicht gesund. Das erwachsene Mädchen zog ihren Zauberstab und ließ die Scherben mit einem halbherzigen „Evanesco" verschwinden. Ihre Stimme hörte sich kratzig und fremd an. Kein Wunder, denn schließlich hatte sie in letzter Zeit nur sehr wenig gesprochen, geschweige denn Besuch gehabt, was sie aber auch nicht wollte. Sie war Menschenscheu geworden, was ihrer Mutter gar nicht passte, doch es war ihr egal.

Wieder schweiften ihre Gedanken zu ihrem verstorbenen Ehemann und wieder stach es heftig in ihre Brust.

Warum ...? Warum nur ...?

„Warum verdammt noch mal?", rief sie, ohne es registriert zu haben in die Nacht hinaus und legte ihren Kopf auf den Tisch vor sich, von wo aus sie, mit glasigem Blick ins Nichts starrte.

_Ich spür _

_in mir, _

_dass ich deine Nähe _

_nie verlier. _

_Ich spür _

_in mir, _

_eines Tages bin ich _

_bei dir. _

Der unmenschliche Mann auf ihrem Dach sah nun ihren Gefühlsausbruch als gute Gelegenheit an. Er wusste nicht, warum sie so reagierte, jedoch wollte er der Sache jetzt endlich auf den Grund gehen. Aus unmittelbarer Höhe sprang er abermals kaum hörbar, nur sein Umhang rauschte und bäumte sich beim Gegen wind auf. Diesmal landete er auf dem Balkon und blieb so stehen, als wäre er gerade eine Treppe hinuntergegangen. Nun, da sie so nahe war, konnte er ihre Gesichtszüge genauer erkennen. Jähe Zuneigung ihr gegenüber überrollte ihn, die er aber nicht zuteilen konnte.

Mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht und ohne etwas zu sage, beobachtete er, wie sie, als er gelandet war, reflexartig aufsprang und nach ihrem Zauberstab griff, denn sie auf die dunkle Gestalt richtete. Durch ihren Beruf konnte sie sich sehr wohl verteidigen, denn sie war Aurorin gewesen. Sie musterte die Gestalt vor sich argwöhnisch und stellte fest, dass es ein Mann sein musste, doch kein normaler. Alles an ihm schien ... nicht lebendig zu sein, und doch stand er leibhaftig vor ihr.

_Vier Uhr früh, _

_ich denk an damals – _

_hell war der Mond _

_und die Nacht voll Schatten. _

_In jedem Traum _

_seh' ich dich vor mir – _

_hell war der Mond _

_und die Nacht voll Schatten. _

„Mit dem werdet Ihr nicht viel anrichten können", sagte er nach ein paar Minuten des Schweigens mit tiefer ruhiger Stimme und sah auf ihren Zauberstab. 

Ihr kam es kurz so vor, als würde sie die Stimme kennen, doch kopfschüttelnd versuchte sie ihre Haltung zu bewahren und fragte nur kühl und trocken:

„Wer sind Sie?"

„Eigenartig ...", hauchte er und ihr lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. „Ich dachte, Eure Fragen würden sich im ersten Moment eher darauf beziehen, was ich bin. Aber gut, mein Name lautet von Krolock und ich denke, dass das fürs Erste genügen sollte." Immer noch haftete sein Blick auf ihrem Zauberstab und allmählich konnte sie sich denken, was und wer er war. Durch ihren Beruf hatte sie Ahnung und auch von ihm gehört.

„So, so ... der berühmt berüchtigte Vampir, nehme ich an?" Dies sollte kein Kompliment sein und das wusste er auch.

„Einer Lady, wie Ihr es seid, meine Gesellschaft anbieten? Ich habe Euch seit Längerem beobachtet und ich fragte mich, was der Grund eurer so niederträchtigen Stimmung ist", erwiderte der Vampir und hob seine Mundwinkel leicht an.

„Sie haben mich beobachtet? Das nennt man auch Spannern, aber was soll ich schon anderes von einem Kerl erwarten, der des Nachts einfach auf meinem Balkon auftaucht? Und meine Stimmung geht Sie überhaupt nichts an!" So reagierte die Dame des Öfteren, wenn man sie auf ihre Gefühle ansprach, denn sie wollte einfach nicht darüber reden und das blieb auch dabei. Zorn funkelnd starrte sie ihn an. Was erlaubte er sich nur?

_Und wenn mich _

_die Erinnerung quält, _

_such ich dich in der Dunkelheit. _

_Du lebst jetzt in einer besseren Welt _

_auf dem anderen Ufer _

_der Nacht. _

Allerdings war genau das die falsche Art und Weise gewesen ihm das mitzuteilen gewesen, denn augenblicklich verzerrte die Miene des ehrwürdigen Mannes sich zu einer gekränkten Haltung und ehe sie es sich versah, stand er vor ihr und packte sie am Kragen, sodass sie den Boden unter den Füßen verlor und ein paar Zentimeter über ihm der Luft baumelte. Vor Schreck ließ sie ihren Zauberstab fallen, der wegkullerte und bei einem der Tischbeine liegen blieb. 

„Es gibt viele Methoden Menschen Respekt beizubringen, aber Eure war eindeutig die Falsche", sagte er so kühl, dass sie glaubte, er wäre vollkommen aus Stein.

Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Arme und blickte ihm direkt in die Augen, was ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. So was hatte sie noch nie gesehen.

„L-lassen Sie mich los", flüsterte sie ebenfalls kühl, was ihr nicht ganz gelang. Es war ihr unangenehm, so gehalten zu werden.

„Euch loslassen? Aber gerne, innerhalb oder außerhalb des Balkons", fragte er ironisch, was beide nicht witzig fanden.

Sie wusste zwar nicht was, aber etwas in seiner Stimme sagte ihr, dass sie wohl wirklich zu weit gegangen war und nach einer kurzen Pause, in der Stille herrschte, hauchte sie wahrheitsgetreu:

„Es tut mir leid."

_Ich spür _

_ in mir, _

_dass ich deine Nähe _

_nie verlier. _

_Ich spür _

_in mir, _

_eines Tages bin ich _

_bei dir. _

Beide starrten sich ein paar Sekunden lang an, dann löste der Vampir seinen Griff wieder und zog seine Hand zurück. Er sagte nichts mehr und sein Blick schweifte kurz wo anders hin, als würde er etwas suchen, was er aber nicht finden konnte. Die ungehaltene Frau rutschte in ihren Stuhl und atmete schwer. Sie schloss die Augen, um ihren Atem unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, der eigenartiger Weise mit ihr jetzt Achterbahn spielte, obwohl sie sich nicht angestrengt hatte. Anscheinend war ihr das ganze doch zu Kopf gestiegen.

Sie sah nicht, wie er sie wieder kurz anblickte und dann langsam auf die Brüstung zulief und darüber hinweg in die Landschaft sah.

_Ich such' dich in der Dunkelheit ..._

Langsam beruhigte sie sich wieder und sah sich um. Sie erkannte Krolock jetzt am Geländer, um welches er seine Hände geschlungen hatte und hinaussah. Für einen Moment musste sie an ihren Mann denken, der dies, wenn er Probleme gehabt hatte, auch immer getan hatte und sie senkte ihren Blick. Sie dachte in letzter Zeit viel zu häufig an ihn und verschwendete nie einen Gedanken an etwas anderes. Vielleicht sollte sie wenigstens dem Vampir für ein paar Momente ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenken. Sie rieb sich kurz wohltuend über die Brust, hob ihren Zauberstab auf, den sie wieder einsteckte und beobachtete dann wieder die Gestalt. Er schien nicht zu wissen, was er tun sollte und sie konnte es ihm nachfühlen, denn ihr selbst ging es auch nicht anders ...

_Du lebst jetzt in einer besseren Welt, _

_auf dem anderen Ufer _

_der Nacht. _

Von Krolock wandte seinen Blick allmählich wieder ihr zu und sie konnte nicht genau identifizieren, ob es nun Schuldgefühle oder etwas anders in seinen Augen waren, aber es faszinierte die junge Frau aufs Neue.

„Es tut mir Leid, ich hatte kein Recht dies zu tun. Ich denke, ich werde nun gehen und Euch nicht länger mit meiner Gesellschaft belästigen", er nickte ihr nur kurz zu und hoffte, dass sie seine Entschuldigung annehmen würde, denn er wollte ihr wirklich nichts tun, oder doch? Kopfschüttelnd stieg er nun auf die Brüstung empor und stand darauf, als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt.

Nun erhob sie sich, denn so einfach wollte sie ihn nicht gehen lassen. Er hatte einen Grund hier zu sein, und den würde sie herausfinden.

„Warten Sie! Was wollen Sie von mir? Warum sind Sie hier und haben mich beobachtet? Wieso wollen Sie mir Gesellschaft leisten? Ich meine ... das machen Sie doch sicher nicht einfach so?" Sie beobachtete ihn genau und wartete seine Reaktion ab. Was würde er antworten?

„Warum? Könnt Ihr Euch das nicht denken? Ich kann Euch nicht sagen, weshalb ich diesen Ort gewählt habe, aber warum ich hier bin, ist eine Frage, die Ihr Euch durchaus selbst beantworten könnt, oder?" Einen Moment hob er eine Augenbraue, verharrte dann aber wieder ausdruckslos.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", erwiderte sie wahrheitsgemäß, auch wenn sie überlegte.

Langsam stieg der Vampir wieder herab und stellte sich vor seiner gegenüber, die ihm ihren Namen immer noch nicht verraten hatte. Seine kalten Finger glitten zu ihrem Kinn, welches er umschloss und leicht anhob, wobei sein Blick kurz auf ihrem Hals hängen blieb. Ein eigenartiger gieriger Ausdruck überwucherte sein Gesicht. Dieser verschwand so schnell wieder, wie er gekommen war.

„Du kannst mir alles geben, was ich zum Überleben brauche. Das ist mein Grund", hauchte er und benutzte zum ersten Mal das Du, was ihr gerade völlig unbewusst war.

Auf einmal wurde ihr klar, was er damit meinte und ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. Sie wich vor ihm zurück und stieß an die Tischkante.

„Das würdest du nicht tun!" Sie stieg ebenfalls ungehalten darauf ein, was ihr vielleicht auch der Schreck zusetzte.

„Würde ich nicht? Wenn ich das nicht tun würde, dann würde ich sicherlich nicht vor dir stehen und es dir sagen, oder?", hauchte Krolock und ein gefährliches Grinsen huschte über seine Lippen, was ihr gar nicht gefiel.

„Such dir jemand anderen. Ich habe schon genug durchgemacht, da brauche ich nicht auch noch dich an meinem Hals", flüsterte sie verzweifelt und ließ sich erneut in ihren Stuhl sinken. Sie hatte dies nicht böse gemeint, aber sie war so durcheinander. Mittlerweile hatte sie sogar mehr als Respekt vor ihm, denn er hatte ihr gezeigt, wie er reagieren konnte. Langsam legte sie eine Hand an ihre Schläfe und begann darüber zufahren.

„Auf der Welt geht es nie gerecht zu und das wird wohl auch so bleiben. Man muss entweder damit umgehen können oder ... nun ja, eben nicht.

Keine Sorge, für heute Nacht bleibst du verschont, nicht umsonst wollte ich gehen ... ich will dich nicht ... nicht so ...", entgegnete Krolock und umhüllte seinen Körper wieder mit seinem schwarz durchdringenden Umhang, was ihn fast wie eine Fledermaus wirken ließ.

„Gut zu wissen, dann weiß ich ja, wie ich mich verhalten muss, damit ich meine Ruhe habe und endlich alleine sein kann", grummelte sie und verdrehte die Augen. Eigentlich war es ja nicht klug so vor einem Vampir zu sprechen, doch sie dachte im Augenblick nicht mal daran vorsichtig zu sein, so wie sie es in ihrem Beruf gelernt hatte.

„Das hängt nicht von deinem Verhalten ab, sondern von etwas anderem." Dem Vampir gefiel ihre Ausdrucksweise nicht und blieb deshalb recht kühl, auch wenn er es ihr, obwohl er nicht wusste, was mit ihr los war, nicht verdenken konnte.

„Ja, ja", murmelte sie jetzt leicht abwesend und stützte den Kopf auf ihre Hände ab. Müde und erschöpft blickte sie gerade aus. Sie wollte jetzt wirklich nur ihre Ruhe.

Einen Moment schwiegen beide, doch nach einiger Zeit der Musterung hauchte die dunkle Gestalt neben der jungen Frau:

„Der Tod spiegelt sich in deinen Augen wieder. Das ist kein gutes Zeichen." Als er den Satz beendet hatte, wandte er den Kopf gen Himmel, als ob dieser ihm eine Antwort geben könnte.

_Am Himmel zogen _

_wilde Wolken - _

_hell war der Mond _

_und die Nacht voll Schatten. _

_Lief dir nach _

_und konnte dir nicht folgen - _

_hell war der Mond _

_und die Nacht voll Schatten. _

Sie schloss die Augen, als er das sagte, denn wieder tauchten Bilder des Grauens in ihrem Gedächtnis auf. Einen Kloß in ihrem Hals hinunterschluckend, hoffte sie inständig, dass er endlich gehen würde und sie mit ihrem Problem alleine lassen. Ihr war nicht besonders wohl bei dem Gedanken, neben einem Vampir so schutzlos zu sein. 

Dieser rührte sich nicht von der Stelle und sah sie weiterhin stumm an, als ob er erhoffen würde, sie würde etwas sagen, was ihm alle Fragen, die er hatte, beantworten könnte.

Sie hatte genug. Seine Anwesenheit nicht länger ertragend, schritt sie ins Haus zurück und schloss die Balkontüre hinter sich. Sie zog die Vorhänge zu und ging in ihr schönes großes Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich auf die dunkelblaue Couch setzte und umherstarrte. Viele Erinnerungen waren mit diesem Raum verbunden – so wie Gute, als auch Schlechte und keines dieser Ereignisse würde sie in ihrem Leben missen wollen. Viel konnte man nicht erkennen, da der Raum völlig dunkel war und nur ein winziger Lichtschein des Mondes das dunkle Klima erhellte. Jedoch konnte man trotz allem mutmaßen, dass der Raum stilvoll eingerichtet war und man sich dabei etwas gedacht hatte. Wieder musste sie an denjenigen denken, mit dem sie diese vielen Erinnerungen verband und eine kleine Träne kullerte ihr über die Wange, die sie schnell mit der Handfläche wegwischte. So konnte das doch einfach nicht weitergehen ... Vielleicht hatte der Vampir Recht und sie hätte sich von ihm vom Balkon schmeißen lassen sollen, dann würde sie diese Qualen nicht mehr ertragen müssen. Doch tief im Inneren wusste auch sie, dass sie das nie tun könnte und ihr Herz wurde schwer.

_Und wenn mich _

_die Erinnerung quält, _

_such ich dich in der Dunkelheit. _

_Du lebst jetzt in einer besseren Welt _

_auf dem anderen Ufer _

_der Nacht. _

Der Vampirgraf hatte ihr nachgesehen und sich nicht gerührt, da er wusste, dass er sie alleine lassen sollte. Ja, er sah ihr nicht einmal nach. Sein Blick fixierte inzwischen seine Hand, an dessen Ringfinger ein Ring hing, ein Ring, den er komischer Weise erst jetzt bemerkt hatte. Er war golden und wunderschön verarbeitet mit einem blauen Stein in der Mitte. Auch Buchstaben waren eingraviert. Was dies wohl zu bedeuten hatte?

Langsam schritt er auf den Balkontisch zu und sah von dem Ring zu dem Tisch und wieder zurück. Vielleicht würde dieser sie wenigstens aufmuntern, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er darauf kam. Krolock zog ihn sich sanft vom Finger und legte das Schmuckstück mitten auf den Tisch, sodass man ihn gut erkennen konnte. Ein kurzes unverständliches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, dann drehte er sich um und mit einem letzten Blick auf das Haus verschwand er im Nichts der Dunkelheit.

Die Dame im Wohnzimmer hatte davon allerdings nichts mitbekommen, denn sie war in einer völlig anderen Welt von wunderschönen Bildern aus alten Zeiten, was ihr Herz und ihre Traurigkeit wenigstens für eine kurze Zeit mit ein wenig Freude erfüllte. Ihr Blick glitt zu ihrem Finger und betrachtete den Ring, der dort immer noch hing. Sie hatte ihn nicht abgenommen und würde es auch nicht tun, zumindest vorerst noch nicht. Deutlich erkannte sie die Eingravierung. Doch im Gegensatz zu dem Vampir wusste sie, was sie bedeuteten. Die Buchstaben waren die Anfänge ihre Vornamen und ihr gemeinsamer Nachname, die sich überkreuzten.

_Hell war der Mond _

_und die Nacht voll Schatten ... _

Hätte die junge Frau Namens Hermione jetzt schon gewusst, was auf ihrem Balkon lag, hätte sich das Rätsel um den geheimnisvollen Vampir, dessen Namen von Krolock war, schon viel früher gelöst ... 


End file.
